


Time to be Someone Else

by englisharpen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Friendship just not slash!), Arc Reactor, BAMF Bucky, Creepy Aldrich Killian, Electric Torture, Everything Revolves Around Tony, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Maria Hill, Kidnapping, Multi, NO STONY, NO STUCKY, Non-Consensual Bondage, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony-centric, Torture, kidnapped tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englisharpen/pseuds/englisharpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Prompt-<br/>Tony's arc reactor is used as a generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr. I was told I'd get extra credit for lots of Tony whump. Obviously I was going to do that anyway, but now I have an excuse. This will probably (hopefully) be one of my longer fics.
> 
> -=-
> 
> HIATUS UPDATE: I'm leaving for China in four days, so I'm trying to get a lot in before I'm gone for two weeks. Don't worry about me too much, that's my job. Besides, I'll be posting a lot when I get back. I'll get all my ideas prepared while I'm on holiday.
> 
> -=-
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Meh. Fighting, Panic Attacks, some non-descriptive violence.  
> Kudos if you like, please!

Tony and the rest of the Avengers didn't always get along. In fact, usually, they didn't. 

But it was never like... _this_.

It started with Tony risking his life out on a mission, as always. 

 

"Iron Man, I need a report!" Tony ignored the nagging at the other side of the comm. He continued to blast the reactor energy at the swarm of enemies. Cap's mothering could wait. "Iron Man, copy! What's going on over there?! The energy field is too strong for us to pass through, copy! Are you alright?" 

Actually, he wasn't alright. His arc reactor energy was being wasted and he was finding it hard to breathe. He wasn't doing something that would last a long time, he was doing something that could quickly drain the energy and effectively drown the enemies. Which it did. After the arc reactor was drained and the field shield fell, so did the rest of the enemies. Steve narrowed his eyes as he watched the energy field fall, but he and the rest of the team quickly ran to see what had happened.

Tony felt his eyes widen as the lights on the hud dimmed and he had a brief deja vu of watching the alien base exploding, the portal closing under him... falling into nothingness. He heard JARVIS briefly tell him to control his breathing, but even if the arc reactor had continued working, the panic attack took over and he fell into the dark.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the dozens of fallen enemies. Clint snorted. "What'd the idiot do this time?" Hulk angrily smashed at the ground, while Thor narrowed his eyes. "What beast could have pulled such a feat? I fear for what the monster has done to friend Tony." Steve just quirked a frown, not knowing the answer. He kept running, out pacing the rest of the team, but stopped dead when he saw Stark's body, lying in the broken cement with the arc reactor barely flickering. He felt the Avengers catch up and quickly run around Tony's body, Hulk practically blowing everyone's eardrums off.

Steve raced over, ripping off Tony's faceplate and cursing colourfully enough to make Natasha and Clint glance up. "This is just like New York..." Clint grumbled, angrily starting to rip away the rest of the armour. Steve curiously wondered if it was possible to do CPR on someone who really... didn't have a heart. Maybe he did. In all honesty, Steve had no idea what the arc reactor's purpose was. All he knew about it was if it was alight... that was keeping Tony alive. Not on... no life. And right now the reactor was looking pretty dull.

"Idiot, idiot... JARVIS?" Natasha said hesitantly, obviously the most experienced with this sort of thing. JARVIS was, thankfully, still somehow on the comms despite the armour being offline. "Yes, Miss Romanov?" Natasha gave a sigh of relief. "What's going on with Tony?" JARVIS paused a moment, then continued faithfully. "I am afraid that Sir has had another rather... exhausting panic attack." Steve frowned at that. _Tony has had another... another? Another panic attack?_ On the other hand, if it was just a panic attack, Tony was probably just unconscious. "That's good-- he's not dead, right?"

JARVIS continued. "Panic attack... right after draining all energy from the arc reactor to destroy all the bots within the perimeter. It would be best to somehow jump start the reactor or get a spare from the tower. I can help jumpstart this reactor, but it will need a bigger push." That raised a _lot_ of eyebrows. "Typical, Stark. Reckless." Natasha muttered, but nodded at Thor. "Thor, you can, erm. Jump start?" Thor gave a delighted chuckle and raised Mjolnir, summoning the lightning and grinning.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going to end well. "Lightly!" He snapped, and Thor cracked the lightning to the armour. Not unlike after New York, when Hulk literally jumped him back, the arc reactor started rapidly flickering and Tony was gasping, struggling around and thrashing. Steve grunted and held him down. Tony blinked. "Oh, hey. We win?" Clint literally growled, but most of the Avengers simply glared at him. "Lets just pretend this isn't _exactly_ like after New York." Tony muttered, slowly getting up and noticing the glares. 

"What?"

 

When they arrived at the Avengers tower, Steve called a team meeting in the living room. Tony was more than reluctant to go, but he sat down anyway. Steve awkwardly waited for everyone else to sit down, then started. "Alright... so, Stark, can you explain what happened in that energy bubble thing? JARVIS explained it, but I want to hear it from you." Tony snorted. "I kicked their asses."

"How?" Natasha cut in, getting to the point. Tony sighed. "I used my arc reactor energy... I do it a lot. Is that important? 'Cause, if you didn't notice, we just won." Bruce, who was now completely transformed (and changed into clothes), narrowed his eyes. "You might do it a lot, but you don't completely drain the energy. I know how the reactor works, Tony. What you did was reckless and stupid, even if it did win for us, there was plenty of other ways to win. _Without_ almost killing you." Tony scowled and leaned back into the chair. 

"JARVIS said you also passed out from a panic attack; what was that about?" Steve asked, missing the glares shot at him by Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Tony tensed. "Look, it just gave me some reminders of New York. Portals, wormholes, all that. Not a big deal." Steve didn't ask what JARVIS meant by 'another' after catching Natasha's look. 

Tony stood up. "So, if that's all, I'll just be in my lab." Clint cut him off. "Tony, look, you can't keep risking your life when it isn't necessary." Thor gave a short nod. "It is most worrying when you do so. It is noble, but--" 

"Noble?! More like stupid." Bruce snapped angrily. Steve frowned. "Look, we aren't trying to gang up on you Stark, but you can't keep doing that. As far as I know, the arc reactor is important and it's keeping you alive... and it can't be used like that." Tony stood up sharply and started walking towards his lab. He paused by the lift. "It actually _can_ be used like that. It can be used in a lot of ways, and most of them are more important than saving my life."

And he went back down to his lab.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and Steve felt a pang of guilt. He began walking to the lift, but Natasha stopped him. "Give him some time. JARVIS, alert us if Tony is hurting himself in any way, and that includes not eating, sleeping, or drinking." JARVIS replied with a cold, "I am aware what hurting himself is, Dr. Banner. I will alert you." Steve tried not to flinch at the way JARVIS said that. Obviously JARVIS was just as upset with them as Tony was. Natasha raised a hand to her comm, obviously getting something from Fury. After a moment she half dragged Clint out of the building, probably for a SHIELD mission.

Thor sighed. "I fear for friend Tony, but nay, I have made an oath to my lady Jane that I would see her. I must depart, my friends." Bruce nodded, waving it off. "It's fine, Buddy. We'll sort Tony out." Thor dipped his head and walked to the roof, ready to fly off. 

Steve sighed and walked down to the gym, ready to take it out on the punching bags. They all had their own ways to deal with things like this, especially after a fight. Steve's way was punching it out, Bruce was probably going to make green tea then get meditating, Clint and Natasha needed the adrenaline rush, Tony worked himself endlessly in the lab, Thor went to see Jane (even if he did _say_ it was planned, he just wanted to get out.) and well, none of those ways were the best. But it always happened.

The way the Avengers handled disagreements consisted of taking a few days ignoring each other. After that, they regrouped and pretended nothing had ever happened.

Steve just kept thinking about how much he didn't know about Tony Stark.


	2. Where I Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes a walk, 'meets' someone, and then 'meets' someone else. Best summary ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck.
> 
> I was seriously just about to fucking update TMFHP and then it all got deleted. Over two thousand words. Fuck. Sorry, I literally had to go back to BBC Sherlock and watch a bunch to calm down. So I will update TMFHP and I have a lot of ideas for it and I'll Be Protecting You, but It'll probably be after my holiday. Sorry.
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoiler warnings for Iron Man movies, cliffhanger, kinda. 
> 
> But I like this fic. So deal. c:  
> Lots of updates for you! <3

Tony wanted to scream. How could they? Tony just saved all of their asses and probably the entire city in minutes! His life was far less important than the entire city. Any other way would've taken hours and god knows how many lives would've been taken by then. This was typical. Every time he tried to save people or a city or even be an Avenger, the rest of the team got mad because he had done more wrong than right. 

Every time.

He stormed into his lab, angrily grabbing a piece of metal and throwing it into a bin. "Are you alright, sir?" JARVIS said calmly, and Tony sighed. "I always am, Jarv." Tony began working on his next suit meant to have longer power and reliability. Mostly for travel and stuff, but it could be used for battles. 

He hadn't realised he had stopped working until JARVIS cut into his nonexistent thoughts. "Sir, are you sure you are alright? You've been standing there for approximately three point two minutes." Tony could hear the tiny trace of worry in the artificial intelligence's voice. "Jarv, I'm good. I'm going to take a walk... uh, don't let anyone else into the labs except for Banner. But only the Chemistry labs. Don't answer any calls and if someone asks where I went just tell them that I needed some air. Only if they ask, though." Tony said, thinking of any loopholes the Avengers could work through. 

Jarvis seemingly hesitated. "...Yes sir."

Tony slowly opened the doors to his lab and narrowed his eyes, looking at both of the adjoining hallways to make sure nobody was around. He'd left his comm and armour-summoning black wristbands in the gym, but there was no way in hell he was going to try and sneak past Cap. Anyway, he could go on a sodding _walk_ without needing JARVIS or a suit. 

He rushed to the lifts, pressing the button fifty times as if pressing it more would make the ride down faster. The successful _Ding!_ and as the doors slid open he felt himself running out, just needing to breathe. It was outside when he realised he was wearing his normal outfit; no disguise. Just dark jeans, sneakers, blue weird t-shirt thing that Clint had found and given to him two months ago, and... thats it. Luckily he had sunglasses. He just really, really wished he had remembered a hat- he didn't want to be recognized.

Tony squinted, even though it was quite cloudy. Where the hell was he going?

Walk. 

That's right.

 

Steve sighed. He had forgotten the special punching bags Tony had designed just for him didn't break. It was a nice feature, but he forgot to stop punching. Looking at his hands and glad his knuckles weren't bleeding, he glanced at the clock. It had been two hours. 

"...Uh... JARVIS?" He asked, still wary of the AI. "Yes, Mr. Rogers?" The faithful reply came. "Is Tony still in his lab?" There was a moment of hesitation, and for a second Steve wondered if the artificial intelligence was still talking to him. "I believe Sir 'needed some air', as he put it." Steve frowned. That meant Tony was still angry.

"So he's on the roof?"

"No. He 'needed some air', Mr. Rogers."

Steve clenched his fists, but started unwrapping his hands. He wasn't getting anything out of JARVIS. _If Tony left the tower, that meant he really, really wanted to get away from all of us. Or he was hungry for that new Mexican restaurant across the street. Either way, it was best to let him cool down._

 

Tony tried his best to avoid the crowds, not wanting to have to deal with paparazzi, haters, or the press at the moment. Keeping his gaze on the road, he just kept following the sidewalk until it was visibly darker outside, and well... it started raining. Inwardly cursing as the rain made his shirt stick to his reactor and the dark made the light seemingly glow even brighter. So much for not being recognized. 

Looking up, he realised he had no idea where he was. It looked like the edge of New York, going into farmlands and such. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly his legs felt very, very tired. He was hopelessly lost, tired, sopping wet, obviously Tony Stark, and ready to cry in frustration and embarrassment. Putting aside his pride, he reached into his pocket to get out his StarkPhone. He'd have to call Clint to come get him. Clint would never let him live it down, but at least he'd-- what.

Tony literally facepalmed. Had he _really_ left his phone back at the tower. With his comm. And his armour wristbands. 

Fighting down panic, he walked towards the nearest building, which happened to be a large, garage warehouse-like place. Creepy as hell, but better than the rain. Sitting down and leaning against the concrete wall, he sighed and thought about the fight with the Avengers. It was probably his fault, as always. Always risking his life? I mean, the rest of the team was important. Clint and Natasha needed each other and also they were needed for missions. Steve, the Hulk, and Thor were always there to protect Earth. Bruce was the smartest gamma scientist ever. Sure, Tony was a genius, but there were quite a few geniuses. 

Not that he ever used his smarts for good, anyway. He tried to use his brain and money for good, but it always seemed like when he tried to do something good he didn't. He tried to build a hospital, critics accused him of not caring for children. He built an orphanage, critics accused him of wanting more kids to become orphans. Sure, there were always haters, but when his team, SHIELD, and seemingly the rest of the world (With the exception of Pepper, Rhodey, and JARVIS.) was against him, it was hard. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw someone walk up in front of him. A man, in his fifties, probably. The weird thing was he had these giant gardening gloves on. Tony reflexively stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You look lost." The man said stiffly. Tony rolled his eyes. "What gave it away? That I'm sopping, it's late at night, I'm in the middle of nowhere, or... what are you doing?" Tony trailed off as the man held out his phone. "Use it. You need to call someone." Tony sighed in relief. 

"Thank you, oh god thank you. Once I get back I'll give you uh... fifty? How's that?" The man didn't move, just kept holding out his phone. Tony grinned again, not believing his luck, and reaching out for the phone, picking it up and screaming in agony. 

The bloody thing was electrocuting him into unconsciousness. He withered on the ground, the not-phone latched onto his hands, still zapping him. "Agh! AGH!" He gritted his teeth, but he was already slipping into the dark. The man smiled from above him. "Don't worry, you can let your screams out. Nobody here can hear them, especially once we go further..."

 

Steve was panicking. He had woken up, ready to go talk to Tony. After arriving in the kitchen to Bruce cooking breakfast for a well exhausted Natasha and Clint, back from their mission, he simply thought Tony was still hiding out in his lab. "Hey, have you guys seen Tony?"

Bruce frowned. "Not since... what happened yesterday. I asked JARVIS if he was alright and he just said 'he needed some air' or whatever." Steve nodded. "He told me that too. I think he went on a walk, but he forgot his comm in the gym. I was going to return it this morning."

Natasha glanced at Clint, who muttered something to her, then said louder, "JARVIS, where's Tony?" JARVIS' voice came through far too quickly, rushed and concerned. "Sir... sir needed air..." JARVIS said reluctantly, obviously wishing he could disobey Tony. That made everyone's eyes widen. "He's not in the tower?" JARVIS seemed sad when he responded. "Sir needed air."

Natasha grinned suddenly. "Alright, so Tony told him not to tell us where he is. But... JARVIS, can you _show_ us where Tony is? Security cameras?" JARVIS seemed pleased with that and a screen popped up, Natasha smiling triumphantly and Steve grinning at the victory. A video started playing. 

Tony walked into the lab angrily and picked up some type of metal, violently throwing it into a container and looking miserable. 'Are you alright, sir?' JARVIS' voice rang out. Tony gave a long sigh that made Steve's neck crawl. "I always am." Bruce narrowed his eyes, thinking about what had just been said. Tony looked at something on the table with the dullest, most haunted eyes the team had ever seen. They all waited a minute before wondering if that was all. 

Steve looked up at the ceiling. "Uhh, JARVIS? Is the video over?" JARVIS would've sighed if he had it in his code. "No... I'm afraid Sir was lost in thought. Would you like me to skip the next two point two minutes?" Bruce nearly choked on his tea. "Two minutes?" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks JARVIS. That'd be good." The video was fast forwarding, but it was creepy just watching Tony stare at nothing for five seconds, even on fast forward. 

Eventually they watched Tony make his escape. Out the lab, to the lift and literally run out the door. The video stopped as Tony walked along the sidewalk. "I'm afraid that's as far as the outside cameras go..." JARVIS said apologetically. Nobody said anything for a moment. Then Bruce spoke up. 

"Guys, he didn't have his comm, it's been almost twenty four hours. He might be drunk and on the side of a street, but... I think Tony's been kidnapped."

 

Tony slowly regained consciousness, blinking out his fuzzy vision. "He's waking up, his vitals look fine." Tony sat up quickly, hearing the same man who had phone-electrocuted him. "What... wh're?" Tony slurred, trying to clear his head. Finally his eyesight cleared and his voice came back. He was in a huge metal igloo-like thing. Except it was metal, obviously, and there was no entrance or exit. In the centre of the large dome there was a huge ball of what looked like energy, with two chains dropping down from it. Tony frowned.

"Mr. Stark, you need to calm down." Tony felt two thick leather straps hit his wrists and tie him down, two more on his ankles, on on his stomach and another on his neck. Well, no escape there. 

"What do you want?" He hissed at the man bent down, looking down at him. It was the same man from the large garage in the rain. So the entire thing was a trick... get him lost, electrocute him... 

Tony _really_ needed to stop getting kidnapped.

The man grinned, looking far too much like a shark, looming right above Tony. "You can call me Alexander. You are in the most secure, remote underground cave in the world. I work for an experimental society that works with HYDRA. But we aren't HYDRA, we're smarter, better, faster, and stronger. We are working on making energy strong enough to power our weapons, armour, and ourselves. That sphere of energy? It can power us, but if it was clean energy, if we had something to use it to... use as a generator, if you will."

Tony felt his heart stop for a moment. The heart that was being saved from shrapnel by the arc reactor. Then he snorted. "Alright. Why'd you kidnap me?"

Alexander tilted his head. "Surely you aren't that stupid, Mr. Stark? Obviously we've learned all about your arc reactor energy. However, my... boss, if you will call him that, is slightly on the idea of getting his revenge."

Tony tried to recall everyone he'd pissed off. There was a lot of people. "Your boss is...?"

Alexander gestured to the doorway, where a man stepped out. "Hello, Tony." Toyn forgot how to breathe.

_Aldrich Killian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC: (Listened to while writing)  
> Down - Jason Walker
> 
> Because I'm a weirdo polyvore weird... person... I saw this and freaked and basically I had to make Tony's outfit based on it so... yeah. The link is right here so if you wanna see what Stark was wearing when he left the tower... here: http://www.polyvore.com/tony_stark/set?id=167985996 
> 
> I get if you don't care because it's weird but seriously take a look its goddamn perfect XD
> 
> Oh yeah kudos if you liked please c:
> 
> IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE END OF IT:  
> I know it was confusing sorry. Basically a guy offered his phone to Tony so he could call the Avengers, but it was a trap and the phone electrocuted him. The guy's name is Alexander and he kidnapped him so they could use the arc reactor to distribute energy to their soldiers, armour, and weapons. Person behind it wanting revenge? Killian. (Iron Man 3)


	3. Won't Go Home Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York is on a hunt for Tony. Unfortunately for Tony, the arc reactor can last long-time being used without draining. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... just so you all know, I've literally *LITERALLY* GUYS! Been in my room for four days, while my aunt has brought me up tea and toast and stuff. I'VE LITERALLY BEEN IN MY ROOM WRITING FOR FOUR ENTIRE DAYS. XD
> 
> WARNINGS: Torture, beatings, blaming, SPOILERS for Iron man movies!!
> 
> Holiday Status: TWO DAYS! :c  
> Tryin' to get stuff done!
> 
> Now for the next chapter...

JARVIS had finally decided that override codes had to be used. In order to ensure Sir's safety, he would ignore his previous orders.

Bruce had been working with him, tracing the roads and enemies and such. Natasha and Clint had talked to SHIELD and Fury, they had search parties going out. Thor had been signaled and was also tracking through buildings. Steve was worried sick, but he was doing his best to keep it under wraps. He had been searching nonstop for days, and had gotten Sam helping a bit around too.

Well, pretty much everyone in New York was searching. The media found out hours ago, and it pretty much exploded as reporters were blocking most entrances to the Avengers Tower, wanting to know the whole story. Police and government officials were searching, not sure if it was another terrorist or just Avengers business. Rhodey was near hysterics, and Pepper was still on a meeting in Japan, unknowing of her friend's kidnapping. 

Steve couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, he was the one who called Tony out on being reckless and had that argument that caused Tony to 'need air' or whatever. 

 

Tony literally couldn't speak when Aldridge walked out, grinning like a shark. "Not much of a talker anymore, Tony? That's surprising. Last time I saw you, you wouldn't shut up." Alexander dipped his head and gave the two old enemies some time, giving one last smirk at Tony as he left. Tony vaguely registered he was shaking, but his brain wasn't working. _Him... him... it's--him. Killian. Him._

But he was so _not_ having a panic attack in front of Aldrich Killian.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Want me to zip-tie you to a bedframe again? I did seriously contemplate it. Wondered if you missed being so... helpless." Tony was shaking like a leaf, but recoiled as much as he could as Killian reached out and touched the t-shirt where the arc reactor was. Aldrich chuckled. 

"Clean arc reactor energy that we can use to advance our own weapons, armour, and even modify our own human genes. How about that. And it's all coming from this little reactor that somehow wormed it's way into your heart. Get it?" Tony was still frozen, mind whirling and just wanting to scream at Aldrich to _stop touching him just stop touching_!

He managed out a raspy breath-like thing that just made the terrorist laugh more. "Of course, we could easily just take it, power it, and boom. But you remember me, right? I had to go through some major surgeries after you and that bitch showed up. Did you really think I had died?" He pressed his entire palm on the reactor, and then his hand started glowing that familiar orange glow. Tony swallowed as the arc reactor started heating up. 

It... hurt. To put it lightly.

Tony finally found his voice (again) by letting out a pained cry. The reactor was sparking in his chest and the entire thing felt like it was expanding. "Oh, Stark. See, I could easily just take the reactor and leave you to your painful, slow death... but I figured after what you put me through, I'd take my time with you. Why should I just stop at weaponry and humans? I could modify anything I wanted _and_ torture you at the same time!" 

He felt his breath go heavy as Killian swing a leg over his own, put a hand next to his head, and swing himself on top of Tony, looking down at the reactor in awe. Another sadistic laugh. "Don't worry, Tony. I've made sure it won't kill you. In fact, I've done quite a lot of research. A lot of research. The energy will go back into the reactor as well... meaning it'll never run out of power, the shrapnel will never reach your heart, and you'll stay alive.

It'll go like this, Tony. We'll hook you up to it, and every two days you'll get a shot that will go into your stomach. To put it this way, the shot will make body fluids and waste... disintegrate, if you know what I mean. It'll also provide the food and water you'll need. So you will never have to get down. Once we hook you up and start transferring the energy through the reactor... you'll be a human generator. As long as I want." Tony felt his breathing shallow. 

He was never getting out of this hellhole. 

Aldrich continued, smiling at the look Tony must've had on his face. "And keep in mind, Tony, that if somehow you or someone else do manage to stop the energy, you're as good as dead. The energy source will be the only thing keeping the arc reactor going. Once you cut the power, the arc reactor will be dead. So, once again, the thing that's torturing and killing you... it'll be the thing keeping you alive."

Tony shut his eyes and promised Steve inwardly that he would never be reckless again. Heck, he'd put padding into his suit. Wear the hulkbuster suit everywhere. Anything he wanted.

 

Steve had searched every nook and cranny. He had looked up and down his area, then gone out of his area and continued looking. It had been two days. Bruce had found the black wristbands that called the suits, so Tony obviously didn't have his suit. Nor did he have his mobile.

Tony was definitely in trouble. 

Natasha and Clint had also gotten most of SHIELD looking, because if an Avenger was missing-- that was a problem. Mostly SHIELD wanted him back to help save other people, not because of Tony Stark, but at least they were looking.

Bruce had worked with JARVIS and they had gotten thousands of places Tony could be at, but none were for sure. They had sent out SHIELD agents to each of the locations, but so far, no Tony. He was gone.

Thor suggested going to Heimdall, but for some reason the Bifrost was not opening. Thor was stuck on Earth. Jane and her intern Darcy (and _her_ intern, Ian) were trying to figure out what was going on with Asgard. Officially, everyone was looking for Tony Stark. A multi-billionaire genius, famous Avenger mechanic getting kidnapped wasn't unusual, but without his suit Tony was... a liability.

Steve hated thinking it, and deep inside he knew it wasn't true, but at the same time he continually thought it. He had to get used to the fact that Tony Stark and Iron Man were the same, suit or no suit.

 

Tony wanted Killian to keep his fucking hands to himself. He had a strange obsession with the reactor, and while that wasn't good, what made it worse was the sodding reactor happened to be attached to Tony's chest, so every time Killian had a weird creepy urge to touch it or whatever, he was touching _Tony_. Not okay. 

"Don't worry, you won't be bored for long, Stark. We're just getting the energy prepared. If it was anyone else but you, Tony, I'd give them a chair or something. But as the point is to to torture you, I'm thinking of just letting you hang from chains by the wrists. That okay? I could always set up a bed frame again."

Tony wasn't shaking anymore. "Oh, yeah, more work for you." He said, faking a smirk. Killian frowned, not liking Stark when he wasn't trembling. "You know, chains are sounding good right now." Killian snapped, looking over his shoulder as Alexander walked back in, smiling as usual. "It's ready." He said, and Aldrich beamed. "Great. Get ready to... give the energy a little nudge, alright?" Alexander wiped his hands on his jeans, blinked and walked out again. 

Turning back to Tony, Aldrich jabbed a painful needle into his arm, then started undoing his bonds. Tony jumped up right away and ran for the door, falling on his face as soon as he got up. _The sedate! They drugged me. Why didn't I notice that?_ Tony facepalmed mentally as Killian picked him up by the collar. Tony immediately reached for the hands grasping the top of his shirt. He was a good foot off the ground and vaguely wondered if Aldrich had always been taller than him. 

Well, apparently. The answer was a hard punch to the temple. Wow, that was going to leave something ugly. "That was for trying to escape." Killian tutted, throwing another fist at the exact same (now sore) spot, making Tony screw his eye closed and grunt in pain. "That was for all the next times you try to escape." 

After suffering the humiliation of having Aldrich carry him out _bridal style_ to get to the main energy source, receiving two more blows- one cracking his nose and the other giving him a nasty black eye- Killian finally dropped him by the chains where he'd be hanging for god knows how long. Alexander was waiting by a button that'd probably 'give the energy a nudge'. Killian smirked as Tony lay at his feet, thoroughly exhausted from the beating and being manhandled. "This might get a bit awkward." He said, then reached down and started taking off Tony's shirt and Tony withered and recoiled away. "Hey! Stop, look, I've got it! You don't have to--"

Killian took off Tony's shirt anyway, revealing the glowing arc reactor. Tony flushed at the cold and tried not to shiver. Aldrich's eyes lit up at the arc reactor. "It's perfect... oh, are you cold?" He said, snickering as Tony shivered against the cold metal floor. "'Course not, just getting vibrated by your floor." Tony shot back. Killian ignored the quip and lifted the genius up by the neck again.

Tony flailed as he felt the chains tighten against his wrists. They wrapped all the way down his arms, freezing and cutting off circulation. Good lord, Banner was going to _kill_ him when he got his arms unwrapped. That is, if he ever saw his science partner again. Setting up wires and tubes that lead from the energy source to the reactor, Aldrich glanced up at Tony. "You have no idea what I've gone through for this. How long I've waited. I am going to enjoy this."

Killian walked over to Alexander and pushed the button. Tony looked up in horror as the energy was sparked and hit the chains, spasming his forearms and quickly making them have that horrible numb ache feeling. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Tony thought that it wasn't too bad. That is, until the energy started going through the tubes and wires to the arc reactor.

Tony screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked. Kudos if you did, please. c:
> 
> MUSIC: (Listened to on repeat while writing)  
> \- The Breach by Dustin Tebbutt <3
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was confusing. Basically the Avengers, Shield, Jane, Rhodey, etc... are all looking for Tony. Meanwhile Tony is being used as a generator (and being tortured) by Aldrich Killian and his partner Alexander.


	4. All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weapons are made, weapons are recognized. Oh yeah, Tony is... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody notice how all the chapter titles are songs?  
> Most of them are just random ones I haven't even listened to. cx
> 
> Music: Uh... Avenger's theme on repeat. XD
> 
> I have like forty hours before I have to go so I've writing as much as possible and I am SO TIREEDDDDD.  
> Thanks for all comments/kudos!

Killian raised both eyebrows as the screams echoed on the walls. "Woah. Impressive, Alexander. Didn't expect it to get him on the first time." Alexander twitched a lip. "Yes... I perfected it after you said you wanted revenge. I can be quite the sadist."

Tony missed the cold. Now it felt like he was on fire. He tried to fight against the scream but with every ounce of energy going into the arc reactor and having double it come out into another tube felt like someone was ripping him apart piece by piece. _StopstopstopstopSTOP_! He heard the door close behind Alexander and Killian as they left the room. He began to forget he was screaming.

Alexander shut and locked the soundproof door. They weren't taking any chances. The soundproof was almost completely working, but there were a few errors that the clean arc reactor energy would fix. Soon, with the new energy-unlimited energy-they could upgrade anything, or anyone. They'd make millions, villains lining up for the weapons and advanced armour. Killian seemed more gleeful than ever, nearly jumping around excitedly. 

"That's enough energy for one gun. C'mon, we replicate it and give it to HYDRA, they'd love us! Or we could sell them to Doom..." Killian said, rambling on about how it'd work. Alexander just laughed at his partner's enthusiastic ways. They walked to the forgery, putting in the gun codes and watching the arc reactor energy fill it up and reforge the metal. It was like one of the old Stark weapons before Tony stopped the production... only better. Aldrich had a glint in his eye as the newly made gun came out, shining and deadly. "YES!" He cheered. 

Alexander grinned. "I'll give HYDRA a call."

 

Steve hated how the world just continued turning even though Tony wasn't here. Even though all of them continued to look, they still were the Avengers, they still had a job to do, they still had a world to save. HYDRA wasn't going to stop fighting them or hacking into SHIELD just because Tony Stark was kidnapped... probably by them.

Clint worriedly glanced at Steve. "He hasn't been doing so well since Tony's been gone." He whispered to Natasha, who grimly nodded. "He's been looking everywhere. I mean, we all have but... you know." Clint shrugged. "He'll come around. Once we find Stark and all." Natasha leaned back stiffly. "I'm not sure we will. I know it's not unusual for Stark to get kidnapped, I mean the first time he was kidnapped was when he was four. After that it just kept happening. But this is different. I can tell." Clint scowled. "I know. I can tell too. I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to tell Pepper."

The Avengers (minus Tony) sat in the kitchen glumly. Steve was mostly picking at his food, but he had eaten some of it. Clint was 'glumly' shoveling food into his face, while Bruce kept searching for Tony on his laptop while eating. Natasha finally broke the ice.

"Alright, I'm going to lay something down as abruptly as I can. Tony might never be back. He might be dead or worse. And we are not going to stay depressed and quiet forever. Life goes on. We've all lost people, even if it's metaphorically. Steve lost Bucky, Bruce lost Betty, I know Clint and I have lost lots of people. Tony lost Obadiah, and Yinsen and plenty of other people! Thor lost Loki to evil, we all lost Coulson, hundreds of lives were lost in New York and thousands die every day! Tony Stark was just another one of those. We aren't going to let this pull us down because that isn't what Stark would want." Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

Steve stood up angrily. "Stop talking about Tony like he's dead! He isn't dead! It's been two and a half days, thats nothing! This has nothing to do with Betty and Bucky and Coulson and Loki! This is _Tony_! He's our teammate and friend!" He shouted. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Look, Steve. I'm worried about you. We all are. But--"

Red lights came on and started flashing as JARVIS proclaimed, "It seems that Nicholas Fury is calling you all. A matter of HYDRA attacking one of the SHIELD bases." 

Steve walked away to get his shield, as Bruce fumbled with his glasses. "Uh, I really don't feel like I should... uh, turn into the other guy. Is it okay if I'm just on the comms this time?" Clint nodded. "Take it easy, big guy. We've got a few HYDRA soldiers covered. Make sure JARVIS puts up visual so you can see what's going on, though."

 

Nick Fury hated HYDRA agents walking into his bases like it was their backyard. Especially when it was a guy he didn't know with new fancy weapons that shot what looked like Stark's repulsors. Fury sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this; he had just had a really long meeting with the dumbass council, and damn he was ready to shoot them. 

At least the Avengers came in quick enough.

"What's with their weapons?" Clint asked, dodging a repulsor/bullet. Natasha narrowed her eyes at the new guns, but took our two soldiers easily form behind. Banner's voice came in from the comm. "Guys, those weapons! I need to do some tests on them, so pleasepleaseplease bring one back in one piece!" His voice rang out, making Clint snort. "You got it, doc."

 

Tony felt like he was imploding and exploding at the same time. His voice had given out hours ago, now when energy bursts hit him all he could do was screech out silent hoarse rasps. He honestly started to think that his arms were going to fall off. They had been turning purple where the chain cut off the circulation. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he wasn't sure it mattered anymore. He faintly heard a door quietly close and footsteps approach where he hung limply.

Punch to the face, two punches to the gut, another hard one to the shin, and one just to break some toes. 

"Well, only a few more months... or years of this..." Killian's voice said mockingly. Tony only managed another hoarse cough. Killian paused for a minute. "Does it make you hot? Well, worry not, Tony." Killian laughed and pulled a switch. The energy slowed down and suddenly it became _very_ cold. Tony's eyes widened as Killian walked over and casually placed a sheet of freezing metal across his bare stomach. He recoiled as much as he could and made a deep groan. Aldrich grinned as Tony began shivering and shaking like a leaf in the wind. The insulated freezer-like room made of concrete and metal wasn't helping.

Well, lucky for Killian, he had his own personal furnace in his stomach.

Killian smirked. "Are you cold?" Tony slowly raised his head and glared at him. "Oh, not broken yet, Stark? It's really just going to be a lot of pain " Killian asked, then shook his head sadly. "I've heard the hardest part is breaking the animal. We better do it quick." Tony's eyes widened momentarily as Killian angrily hit the button and turned it up higher, sending more energy into the reactor, and suddenly Tony was screaming again.

It wasn't like before.

Before his screams were agonized. His screams when his voice was gone were much worse. It was indescribable. Tortured, haunted, horrible screeches that weren't supposed to make noise but they did. His voice was so hoarse and raspy that every few seconds the screams cracked and went silent for a few before breaking back to audible. Killian scrunched up his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the horrible sound before leaving the room. Even with the soundproof walls, it was still audible. 

Aldrich dropped his chin to his neck and laughed. This was going better than he planned. Now the only problem was the Avengers, SHIELD, and most of New York looking for the man who was currently ripping his vocal cords. 

Tony had no idea what was happening. All he could hear and see was pain. 

 

Steve threw his shield and hit the last of the HYDRA agents, picking up his gun. "Not that that wasn't fun but... can we go back now?" Clint said, jumping onto the quinjet. Steve kept looking at the bright blue glow of the gun, how it fired repulsors. It was far too much like Tony. Natasha glanced at him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Steve, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just want you to know that if Tony has been killed or taken into hiding and we can't find him... we still need to be able to assemble and be the Avengers. Tony wouldn't want us to split the team." She said softly. Steve slumped his shoulders. "I know. It's just Tony... the Avengers would be so different without him. And it's not just the team. I'm really worried about _him_." Natasha blinked. "I know."

They hopped on the quinjet and took off to the tower. Clint frowned as Tony wasn't making sarcastic quips or insisting he was fine even though his leg was twisted. _Oh... right._ He wanted to facepalm. He wasn't used to no Tony.

Natasha had noticed the odd guns as well. Repulsors? Blue energy opposed to the usual green or red? It was strange, and with Stark leaving at such a time... yeah. Natasha had her own ideas that probably wouldn't go well with Rogers. It was too coincidental, with Stark getting kidnapped and suddenly HYDRA soldiers had new guns that fired repulsors. Honestly she feared it was like Afghanistan all over again. He was kidnapped, HYDRA tortured him, he built weapons for them.

If that was the case, it would be plenty easier to find Tony. They'd just track down all the HYDRA bases. 

As the quinjet landed and the team jumped out, all walking towards the resident gamma freak scientist. Bruce rubbed his hands together at the gun Steve was holding, grinning like a kid with a new toy. "Great. Thanks, Mr. Rogers." Steve frowned. "If you find anything out about the weapon, can you, uh." Bruce smiled sympathetically. "Of course. You'll be the first to know."

Bruce had spent hours testing, taking apart, and experimenting with the weapon, confused. HYDRA didn't have access to clean energy. So far the only person who had the power for clean energy at their disposal was... Tony.

Bruce's jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so bad omg XD  
> Sorry guys. So bad.
> 
> So? Will the Avengers ever find out if Tony is building weapons for HYDRA? Will they ever find Tony? I have no idea gosh I've been packing.
> 
> Jeez, I'm going to miss you guys. I leave in two days, and then I'll be gone for two weeks. ;-;
> 
> Who am I kidding I need a break XD
> 
> Kudos if you like, kay? c:  
> Just kidding you can stop reading this fic now it only gets worse from here


	5. Rumour Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is reminded of an old friend, Tony is reminded of his past, the Avengers are reminded that they are missing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM POSTING THIS FOR YOU  
> I HAVE NOT SLEPT FOR THREE DAYS  
> I AM GOING CRAZY BUT I MUST UPDATE BEFORE I LEAVE IN SEVEN HOURS  
> BYE GUYS
> 
> God I forgot how good Turning Tables (Adele) was. Been listening to it on repeat for at least two hours. Hehe. c:
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one... ;u; Still sorry about that.
> 
> Lol I did not expect to post this before I left. I thought it'd be way after I came back, but I thought, 'Might as well stay up another night, you're already sleep deprived.' So screw this shit, I'm updating.

Bruce faintly heard JARVIS in the back of his head. "Dr. Banner, I must insist that you sit down and try to control your breathing. Your heart rate is elevated and I am worried you will pass out or transform. Try to calm down." JARVIS had previous experience with working Tony out of a panic attack or calm him down from a nightmare. Still, Bruce was nearly hyperventilating. 

"I'm... good...damnit, I'm fine..." Bruce choked out, his face contorted with confusion and pain. He had a lot of explanations, but none of them had a happy ending. Or beginning. Or story. Bruce realised he was shaking pretty badly and reached out to the table to steady himself, keeping an eye on the weapon. "JARVIS, can you call the rest of the Avengers up here... as soon as possible?" Bruce stuttered out, gripping the table.

JARVIS steadfastly replied. "Of course, Dr. Banner. Would you like me to inform them that it is an... emergency?" Bruce gnawed at his bottom lip. "Er... yes." He sighed and waited for Steve to strangle him.

JARVIS' voice rang out in Steve's room. "Mr. Rogers, Dr. Banner wished me to inform you that there is an emergency and he would like you to go to his floor level." Steve was moving before JARVIS finished, his eyes widened and his heart rate speeding up by the second as he raced up to Bruce's floor, mind flashing through horrible things that could've been discovered. 

Natasha and Clint were in the shooting rage, Clint obviously showing off. "Clint, we already know you are going to beat me. I get it." Clint smirked and fired another perfect shot. "Did _not_ see that one coming. How 'bout you, Tash?" Natasha rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Agent Barton and Romanov, Dr. Banner has informed me that there is an emergency and he has requested a team meeting on his floor level." Clint and Natasha's heads whipped up and they both glanced at each other before running to the lifts. Natasha had a feeling she knew what was coming.

Thor had grudgingly left Jane and Darcy to continue working with the Bifrost. Jane had told him he needed to keep looking around New York for his friend, and she'd call him if they found anything out. Thor was now ravaging the food storage for poptarts. "Mr. Odinson, Dr. Banner has requested--" Thor scowled at the ceiling, still not used to JARVIS. "Who art thou, foul unseen demon? Put away thine cowardice and fight me!" JARVIS would've rolled his eyes if he had them. 

"Mr. Odinson, I am JARVIS. I am an AI, an artificial intelligence created by Mr. Stark." Thor's scowl fell and was quickly replaced with a grin. "Ah! The Jarfiz. Friend Tony has told me about you. You are a friend, a helper in this tower!" JARVIS paused. "Yes. Dr. Banner has called an emergency requested meeting on his floor." 

Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "He must have found more information on where friend Tony is being held prisoner!" Thor quickly started walking. Halfway to the lift, he stopped, turned around, and walked back into the storage, grabbed a box of poptarts, and scurried out. 

Bruce was gripping onto that table like a lifeline when Steve came running in, panting, with Natasha and Clint right behind him. "What is it? What happened?" Steve said, worriedly looking at Banner. Bruce swallowed. "Sorry for dragging you all here, first of all. I did find something out, kind of. I better start from the beginning. 

"So, Tony is the only one in the world with arc reactor energy, clean energy that he uses whenever he is making SI products. The energy strengthens it, upgrades, makes it more advanced, and of course, it's clean energy." Clint frowned. "Alright..." 

Bruce took a deep breath. "Tony is the _only_ one who has that energy in the palm of his hand, obviously because he has the arc reactor. A long time back, Tony invented a machine that could safely share the power with the reactor and he could copy it. Endless supply of clean energy, yeah?" Steve blinked. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with--" Bruce wiped his eyes with his hands, taking off his glasses. "Look. These guns are using clean energy, arc reactor energy."

Nobody spoke for a long moment. Clint's jaw finally dropped in realisation. "Oh. _Oh._ " Natasha looked at the gun, then picked it up and fired it at the wall, leaving a good scorch mark and dent. "Repulsors. Just like Tony's." She muttered. Bruce nodded grimly. Steve was staring blankly into nothingness. "So... Tony's making HYDRA weapons?" Clint asked awkwardly. Steve's face flashed with anger. 

"How can you say that? He would never work with HYDRA!" He shot, making Clint slump his shoulders. Bruce put a slightly quivering hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Steve, we have to look at all the options. Nobody is saying Tony is working for or with HYDRA." Steve groaned, sitting down and burying his face into his arm. Natasha made a soft noise. 

"Tony was _kidnapped_." She said, making everyone turn to her. She nodded at the weapon. "Tony was kidnapped, the next thing we know HYDRA has new weapons that are being used with one of a kind Stark clean energy or whatever. Pretty sure that isn't a coincidence." 

Steve gave her a challenging look. "Tony isn't building them weapons."

Natasha sighed. "Let me explain. Way back when, Tony build weapons. They killed a lot of people, even if he didn't mean for them to get into enemy hands. He was doing a display in Afghanistan and he... let's just say one of his weapons was used against him, and he ended up getting kidnapped by the Ten Rings, a terrorist organization. Well, when his weapon was used against him he got a bunch of shrapnel by his heart. It was slowly moving towards his heart, and if it ever reached it, it'd kill him. I'm not sure of exact facts, but apparently the Ten Rings hooked him up to a car battery-" 

Bruce inhaled sharply.

"...that was keeping the shrapnel away from his heart, but it was also killing him. Then they wanted him to build them a missile. Well, he didn't and..." Natasha's voice broke off for a moment.

Clint was looking bewildered, like he wanted to say something. Bruce's head had fallen to his neck, guessing what was going to happen next. Steve still had the blank, confused look to his eyes. Natasha slowly continued. "He didn't build it, and they... well, they tortured him. I don't know specific details on what happened, but next thing you know, he was pretending like he was going to build the missile." Steve looked horrified. "Did he build it?"

Natasha looked upset. "No. He build the first iron man suit. He escaped, beat 'em up, went home." She finished awkwardly, knowing there was more to the story. "Tony gave me hints and bits ever since we became a team. Obviously he hasn't told me everything, but it's enough." Steve looked up. "Why are you telling us this?"

"She's saying that HYDRA could have tortured Tony into building them weapons." Bruce said, sitting down. Steve's breath caught in his throat. "Oh." _Bucky. They tortured Bucky into working for them... turned him into something he wasn't. Changed him. Brainwashed him._ Suddenly, Steve felt panic rising. Tony needed to be found.

Clint, still visibly uncomfortable, finally spoke up. "You said that Tony had a machine that was used to _safely_ transmit the energy--"

Thor burst through the door, holding seven boxes of poptarts and a giant grin. "Hello, fellow warriors! I have brought us the delicious popping tarts. The Jarfiz has told me I was requested here for news on friend Tony!"

 

Tony had stopped feeling. It was like he wasn't part of his own body. Like he was trapped in his mind.

He could hear himself silently screaming, but it didn't feel like it was _him_ screaming. It was someone else. It was that sarcastic asshole who threatened the bloody terrorist in the first place, who made weapons in the first place. 

Killian had come in every other day and given his arms the circulation they needed so they didn't fall off. That was the worst. Because when the chains were unwrapped and Killian started rubbing them, rubbing feeling into them, it felt like glass shards were being thrown inside his arm. Pins and needles, call it what you will, but it was agonizing. In all honesty, Tony craved the chains now, wanting to have them suck out the feeling and circulation; just so it wouldn't hurt.

His voice was completely gone. He had no idea if it was ever coming back. Every once in a while a crack happened and for a few seconds horrible wrenching noises would break free, but afterwards it got too sore and too broken to make a sound. He found that if he talked very quietly, slowly, and not a lot, he could say short things such as, 'Please', 'No', and 'Stop', but it didn't matter because the requests went unheard.

He numbly sat inside his mind, wishing Steve was lecturing him. Wishing Natasha was giving him the death glare for making her a butterfly shaped pancake. That Clint was throwing insults at him, or showing off, or making annoying, stupid jokes that nobody laughed at. He wished Thor was there, grinning like nothing else could, eating poptarts and talking in his Asgardian way, or laughing at the rest for not being worthy of Mjolnir. Tony would give anything to have Pepper nagging at him for some meeting he missed, or Rhodey being all mother-hen. Even Agent or Fury. Anyone he knew, just _not Aldrich Killian._

The door slowly swung open, revealing a perky Killian. Speak of the devil. "Hello, good morning, Tony. It really would be a shame if your arms fell off. We can't have that. It's also time for another shot, okay?" Tony did his usual grunt and, "S-stop..." That just left Aldrich snickering. He unwrapped the chains and let Tony fall on the floor with a thud, before injecting the needle while Tony's arms were still numb and dark purple. He took a tentative hand and began rubbing the arms until the colour was a reddish-brown. It was better than purple.

Killian smirked, obviously having something on his mind. "You know, with your energy, we've created weapons. Really good weapons. AIM, HYDRA, everyone's in the mad scramble for them. Who knows? Maybe SHIELD will buy some. Back to the weapons business, it seems. The guns we've made have killed a lot of guys... at least they haven't killed an Avenger. Yet." 

Tony's eyes were bulging, but he couldn't find the energy to talk. Ironically, the energy source that was literally in his chest wasn't helping. Finally he moaned out a soft 'no'. Killian continued rubbing, the arms now a darkish red. "They could easily kill that bitch, Pepper. She would've been perfect with me. I could've made her so happy." Tony's eyes flickered to the ground. 

"But she broke up with you, didn't she? It's about time. How many people have you told?" Tony blinked away the tears beginning to form. It was so frustrating, being mocked, threatened, used, all while your enemy was making pins and needles spike through your arms. Oh yeah, and not being able to talk sucked. Killian continued. "Since the weapons technically are being made by you, I want to thank you. Even though you said you had changed from being the merchant of death, as they called you... you still gave us the arc reactor power we needed. Thank you, Tony."

Tony managed to flutter his eyes shut, closing himself off from Killian. Spikes of pain shot out from his arms. They had reached a normal(ish) shade of tan, if not a bit red. Aldrich tilted his head. "Want me to put the chains back on? Do you want me to take away all the pain?" Tony hated himself for it, but he nodded. Killian nodded, smirking, and began wrapping the chains back onto his arms, hooking up the arc reactor tubes and wires, and gave a hard knee to Stark's gut. 

Killian walked to the door and turned to face Tony. "Welcome back, merchant of death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mah poor baby Tony! 
> 
> At least I didn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger for two weeks.  
> Wait, was there a cliffhanger? XD I don't remember one. Well, fuck. Sorry if there was.
> 
> So, I leave in like five hours and I'm so sleep deprived that I'm actually worried to post this chapter because it might be so bad and I can't tell. It's like being drunk. But not all woozy.
> 
> Just kidding I have no idea what being drunk feels like. ;u;
> 
> I guess I better put my way overused signature... _Kudos if you liked, kay? cx_  
>  I use italics way too much...
> 
> So, bye guys. Let's see how many kudos and comments we can gather while I'm gone. Right now we're at 30 or something. I am totally going to miss all of you and your lovely comments and support. Next two weeks are going to suck.
> 
> Bye, friends. (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ


	6. For What It's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA decide it's moving day, Maria Hill has a nice long discussion with the Avengers, and... Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! It's meee! I'm alive!
> 
> Honestly I am so horrible I'm just so horrible. I was planning on updating two days ago (the day I got back) but then I realised I might pass out if I didn't sleep and/or get some non-Chinese food in me. 
> 
> I am never, ever eating Chinese again.  
> Like seriously I feel so fat. Ugh.
> 
> ANYWAY... I decided I'll be a good person and update today, hopefully it isn't too horrible this time around. I've been totally amazed with all the really supportive comments and kudos, I never expected this fic to get more than five or six... XD And I come back to like, 60? I think that's what we're at. That's pretty legit. 
> 
> Also I was brewing ideas while I was on holiday and... I have sixteen ideas for new fics. Of course, I will work more on TMFHP and _I'll Be Protecting You_ before I start another new fic. Maybe.
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding my fandoms, too. Just a bit. Something like Fairy Tail or Warriors. (God I swear I can pull it off!)  
> Also I have ideas for an original work... but I'm really nervous to do something like that... :/
> 
> Oops.  
> Back to this fic.
> 
> Obviously this is going to have to change quite a bit. It can't go on like this forever. (Tony continually tortured, Avengers always looking for him, Aldrich Killian and Alexander being creepy af...) So get ready for plot twists that everyone is going to see coming!
> 
> And enjoy. Love y'all. <3

It was raining again.

SHIELD was still cleaning up the wreckage from the latest attack.  
They didn't see three soldiers hiding in the rafters, glancing at each other.

The HYDRA soldiers had not been expecting the Avengers to show up, but even still, they thought the guns would make them more immune to all of SHIELD's and the Avenger's attacks. They had just been tossed around and beaten like they were nothing. The three of them had barely survived.

One man gave a nod, and they made their escape into the shadows of the night, if not a bit slow and stiff. Two of them covered in blood, one with an arm twisting the wrong way, and all three limping harshly. They had a message to deliver.

When they ran through the underground halls of the new HYDRA base, the damp puddles dotting the floor splashed and their loud clomping footsteps echoed around, making it fairly obvious someone was coming. Their boss, Slava, had enough warning to know when to turn around to glare at them. Immediately he noticed the lack of all his soldiers, and the obvious injures. "Why are you the only three to make it back?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He screamed, his russian accent just barely noticeable. The three men hung their heads.

"Sir... the Avengers came. The guns were not as powerful as we once thought, sir." Slava's brow furrowed. "We will have to talk to Alexander and Killian about this. If they will not give us more advanced technology, we won't be the most powerful. To remain most powerful is vital to take out the Avengers. Do you understand?" The men hurriedly nodded, making Slava snort. "Go to medical. You are no use to me like this." The three hurried off and Slava called for his first officer.

"Gather the men, pack. We are going to meet with Alexander... and I think we'll see how things are going. If they are going well, we might as well form... an alliance."

 -=- 

Thor was quickly informed of the team's suspicions and not surprisingly, his grin (and all the boxes of poptarts) fell. 

"But... that cannot be! Friend Stark would never build weaponry for the enemy! The man of iron is a noble warrior..." Thor proclaimed, frown marring his usually-cheerful face. Steve balled his hands into fists tightly. "Which makes us think he is being forced to." Thor looked taken aback, then furious. "Cowards!" He boomed.

Clint, who had been trying to say something for quite awhile, finally piped up. "You said that Tony had a machine to safely take out and put in energy. Well, I don't think that Tony thought he'd need it on his walk, do you? And if the main reactor that powers most of the Stark technology is connected to the one in his chest..."

The rest of the team turned to look at him, surprised. Natasha finally raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused, are you saying that--"  
"Either HYDRA has the same machine that Tony made, or it's not safely being transmitted. Which means that Tony could be killing himself more and more with every weapon he makes for those bastards." 

Clint nodded, ruffling a hand through his hair and leaning against the table, glancing at Natasha, who looked more upset than before. It was unusual for her to show this much emotion. In front of Clint, sure, but in front of the team? She was always trying to act strong and stoic. He didn't say anything or bring attention to it, because nobody else seemed to notice. 

Steve brought his fist down on the table, leaving a pretty big dent. "We have to find him. We _have_ to find him." Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down. "Tony won't have more than a month, using the arc reactor's energy like this. We don't have time!"

The soldier's eyes flashed angrily, Bucky's face flashing into his mind, not knowing who he was or who Steve was... not knowing anything except for whatever HYDRA stuffed in there. He couldn't let that happen to Tony. No matter how annoying the asshole got, Tony was part of the team. 

Steve hated that he just couldn't call Tony a friend.

 -=- 

Tony _was_ going to come back out of his head and back into his body.

He wasn't going to get trapped inside his own mind.

After everything, after being kidnapped and tortured in an Afghanistan cave by terrorists using and selling his weapons, after getting neglected and (every so often) beaten around by his own father, after going through a fucking wormhole filled with aliens in New York to send a nuke up to save the city, after finally having people he could call family, he wasn't just going to let it all go to waste because he could withstand a bit of electricity.

He worked with electricity on a daily basis, dammit. 

Tony was yelling at himself in his head. It was the oddest feeling. Tony looked up and saw himself, hanging from the chains with a dead look in his eyes. He scowled at him. "Let me back in. Let me back!" The man hanging in front of him shook his head. "It'll be p'nful..." The man rasped. Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're pathetic! You can't handle pain? What are you, six? Worried about getting another black eye from daddy? Or worse- getting ignored by him." The man was shaking again. Tony hardly recognized himself. 

The man just continued hanging, not letting Tony back into his own body. Tony sighed in frustration and tried to think. He was trying to reason with his own stubborn self, so he had to think how he would convince himself. He realized that if someone was yelling at him to literally or symbolically open up, he would just block them out more. He had to try a different approach if he ever wanted a chance to escape this hellhole.

"Hey, buddy... that was cheap. Sorry. I shouldn't bring up _him_. That was a dick move." He tried to look guilty. He looked up and saw the other-Tony blink warily. "But if you don't let me back in there... if we don't start working together again, if you leave me trapped in here, we'll never get out." Other-Tony's eyes widened in the slightest. 

"We... we'll be stuck here. We will never see the Avengers again, we'll never talk to JARVIS again..." Tony said, rubbing his wrists. "We will never be able to prove to the world that we aren't bad. We aren't monsters. We will never be able to change our legacy." Other-Tony's eyes were firmly shut, but Tony could tell the walls were crumbling. "If we don't get out of here, we'll just keep making really powerful weapons for terrorists. For HYDRA. This will become our legacy!" 

The walls cracked. Tony felt his heart rate increase. "Thank you! Oh god, oh god thank you, buddy! We can do this. Alright, this is going to be really painful for both of us, but you can't shut me out again! You **can't** shut me out, hear me?" He felt his mind starting to connect back to his body and _oh god_ pain.

Pain was everything. Pain was everywhere. No... not pain. This wasn't pain. This was white-hot agony. 

But Tony was not going to break until the world knew that he wasn't making the weapons. Intentionally. 

-=- 

"What the fuck do you mean, turn off the main reactor?!" Clint screamed at Hill. 

Steve had a murderous look on his face. Hill sighed and massaged her temples, but didn't respond. Clint continued. "What the fuck?! That would kill Tony! Right now we don't know what's happening, and if the main reactor shuts off, his reactor will shut off, and you know what? HE WILL DIE!" 

Natasha was silently glaring at Maria from across the table. Bruce was struggling to remain calm, and his eyes had a dangerous tint of green to them, but he didn't seem to be in hulking-out-mode at the moment. Just pure rage. Thor didn't know what was going on or being said, so he sat with his arms crossed, trying to figure everything out, while Clint kept raging. 

"I am not doing that to Tony! You know why, Hill?! Because you don't _fucking murder someone who got kidnapped_! That's not how it works! And you know what else? That man is one of my best friends who has saved my life, your life, and all of our lives more than once!" Hill patiently waited for him to finish before starting. 

"I know these seems unfair. You can't let personal matters get in the way. These new weapons are being made by Tony Stark--" Clint tried to start rampaging again, but Hill quickly cut him off. " _Despite_ what is happening to him, the weapons are still being made and given to enemy hands. Those are powerful. Not only that, but the energy can also be used on armour and people. This is dangerous, and we can't allow it to continue." 

Steve stood up, his face dark. "So... turn off the main reactor. Kill him. Huh. Never thought about it like that." Hill looked at her hands. "Do you even remember how Tony saved millions of people from dying? Do you not remember how he saved everyone on this helicarrier, everyone in Manhattan, and America? Also, do you know how SHIELD was full of traitors, how SHIELD was making weapons out of the Tesseract that indeed, were powerful, got into enemy hands, are still being made, and the energy from it can be used on armour and people? If you are going to kill Tony Stark, then you might as well kill everyone working for SHIELD as well." 

Hill was gaping at him, and Clint was smirking at her. Natasha stepped forward, threatening. "Fury didn't give that order. Nobody will follow it." Hill turned, suddenly smug. "No, Fury still doesn't know about the order to kill Stark. The Council gave it two hours ago." 

-=- 

Bucky narrowed his eyes as Slava spoke. He ducked back into the vent. _Alexander and Killian? Who are they? And if they have powerful tech that HYDRA can get their filthy hands on, they have to go too._ He thought grimly, watching Slava take his men and start to go towards an underground tunnel. Bucky smiled. 

This was going to be easier than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused?  
> Yeah.
> 
> Basically: HYDRA need better guns from Alexander and Killian. The council decide to kill Tony so no more guns can be made. Tony had been locked out of his body and trapped in his mind and he is convincing his body to let him back in so he can try to escape. Of course that's gonna be painful.
> 
> Ugh this whole thing is so confusing. Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry.  
> Hope you guys kinda got it, enjoyed it, stuff like that. Sorry I'm so bad at writing Bucky...
> 
> PS. Too obvious I hate Maria Hill? XD


	7. People Help the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does his best not to break. Alexander does his best to break him. Bucky does his best not to break cover. Two of the Avengers do their best to keep SHIELD away from the main reactor. Three of the Avengers do their best to find their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, English here, obviously. This is my fifth time trying to write this chapter so if you are reading this, I have finally gotten a chapter done without my laptop fucking crashing before I save. Yay. 
> 
> So Bucky may end up having a bigger part in this, but still, the entire fic is Tony!Centric so... we aren't going to have many Bucky feels. We need to save our tears for Tony rn because oh mah god he is dyin. 
> 
> Okay I'm going to be honest here. It is nerve-racking posting each chapter, wondering if you guys will stop reading because it got worse. So with every positive comment, I feel like I can post a lil' more. So thanks. Also thanks for 75+ kudos. That's _amazing_.
> 
> WARNING- The end of this chapter is kinda gruesome. (Torture, blood, etc.)

Alexander was dangerous.

He would torture any of his family members without a second thought. He'd kill more than Loki, not because it was fun, but because he was bored. He would kill someone, no matter what gender or age, if he was paid to. 

Alexander was unpredictable.

One minute he would be the typical, laughing, evil villain, the next he would be sadistic and cold. Sometimes he was sympathetic, acting like he couldn't do anything, other times he was silent and stoic, refusing to speak or have any emotions shown on his face. He could change from a completely broken villain to a laughing idiot to a growling genius in three seconds flat.

Alexander was... well, he was... everything. And nothing. And he was good at talking and lying to people. He was good at _convincing_ people. He was quite possibly one of the worst men alive.

 

Killian grinned up at his partner. "Everything is going as planned. I admit I was worried for a moment, that the generator was going to fail." Alexander scoffed. "You still call him that?" 

A red light started flashing, cutting off whatever Aldrich was going to snark back. Alexander sighed. "HYDRA... probably coming to whine about their weaponry." Killian stood up, brushing off his suit. Holding out a hand to stop him, Alexander stood up himself. "Let me do the talking."

Killian shrugged, letting his body flop back to the chair. He slowly took a sip of beer, flipping his hair out of his face and kicking his feet up on the table. "If you insist. Don't ruin our alliances, Alex." 

Alexander forced a smile, walking out the tunnel door. As soon as Killian couldn't see his face he scowled deeply, morphing his face into something grotesque. "It's Alexander." He muttered under his breath.

 

Slava was not happy. He needed the Avengers out so he could take down SHIELD. He needed better weaponry so he could take out the Avengers, and he needed Alexander and Aldrich so he could get better weaponry. He hated feeling like he needed someone. 

In this case, the man sitting in front of him. 

He brought in his few commanding soldiers to listen and back him up if he needed it. He had a bone to pick with Alexander, and he wasn't about to lose great weapons with repulsors because he couldn't handle himself in a meeting. 

Alexander nodded professionally. "We are having this meeting, I presume, because you are unsatisfied with the weaponry you have paid for?" 

Slava slammed a fist down on the table, making Alexander raise an eyebrow. "Damn right! I paid good money for that, and it turns out they couldn't even beat the Avengers!" 

Shaking his head patronizingly, Alexander looked through a few files. "The guns we gave you weren't meant for killing the Avengers. They were meant to break into SHIELD long enough to get their files, and as I see it, the Avengers just came and got in your way." Slava glared at him. "That's right! So we need guns meant for killing the fucking Avengers, Alexander!" 

Alexander blinked. "It'll cost you. The Avengers aren't easily beaten. In fact, I can't guarantee that even guns will stop them. However, I can offer you some help getting into SHIELD's secure files." 

Slava's scowl slowly became a small smile. "May I ask how you think you can do that?! Just waltz in and ask nicely?" The commanding HYDRA soldiers snickered. 

Alexander, the ever calm businessman he was, just stood up and closed the folders laying in front of him. "I know a guy."

Alexander left the HYDRA soldiers in the conference room and walked back to where Killian was lounging carelessly. "Aldrich. Come on, we have work to do. An Interrogation, rather." Killian smirked. "Love those. What are we trying to find out?"

"I've done my research. Our little friend Tony has hacked into the SHIELD database for fun. He does it just because he _can_. Obviously he is going to help HYDRA, and we'll get all the money." That earned a smirk from Killian. "Great. Electric torture? Oh god, I know. Waterboarding. Giving him flashbacks from Afghanistan?" Alexander chuckled. "Sounds fun. We can do it some other time. Right now we need him to talk, not go into a panic attack."

"So what do you suggest?"

Alexander pulled out a knife. "I think it's time for blood." 

The two men, now with huge devilish smirks on their faces, started walking towards the power room where Tony hung. Unaware of the confused winter soldier hanging in the rafters, listening to everything they said. 

-=-

The Avengers decided to split up. Clint, Natasha and Steve would continue searching for Tony, while Thor and Bruce stayed behind to protect the main reactor. 

If things got out of hand, the Hulk would be there to protect it, and if it did get damaged somehow, Thor could use his lightning to kickstart it again. Bruce had already talked to the Hulk, and it turned out the Hulk liked Tony too much to damage the main reactor. When Bruce talked to him, all he said was, _Bad SHIELD!_ and _Save reactor! Protect!_.

Steve had decided it was best if his part of the team stayed together in case another one of them got kidnapped. "Strength in numbers, guys." He said, as Natasha, Clint and he ran out to check the outskirts of New York. 

Natasha was glad that Steve was starting to come back to them. Instead of having that far off look in his eye, he had a determined power. Clint seemed shaken, too. Still haunted by Loki and being mind-controlled to hurt his own teammates really did a number on him. When he heard Tony was making weapons and using Arc Reactor tech for HYDRA, he had been positive it was mind-control.

Natasha, on the other hand... Natasha had a bigger idea of what was going on. She was one of the only people in the world to know the details of what happened in Afghanistan. (Of course, she wouldn't betray Tony's trust and tell the team exact details.) She had read about his childhood and his deal with terrorists. She knew all about his panic attacks, nightmares, and flashbacks. Hell, she had knew about his self-destructive borderline suicidal tendencies. 

And she knew about Bucky, too. She knew he had been tortured and brainwashed and mutilated into something else by HYDRA. He had been made into an enemy. And if HYDRA did that whenever they found some guy in the streets, she could imagine what they'd do to someone they found on the streets that had a circle of powerful energy in their chest that could be used to make powerful weapons, armour, and advance their own bodies. 

Of course he was getting tortured. Because HYDRA is made up of people who just kill to kill. They unnecessarily torture because it's fun. Hostage? They'd get bored. They'd want _more_. Tony was going to be in roughed up shape when they found him.

Natasha pushed away the thought of, _If we find him..._

Steve's voice brought her back to reality. "Alright. We search everywhere on this street. If anyone is in trouble, use the code. Stay on your comm as much as possible. Remember to check basements, cellars, attics, everywhere. Loose floorboards, under rugs and furniture, behind paintings, secret doors in walls, the whole thing." Clint and Natasha gave an affirmative nod and they turned comms on, each going a different direction on the street.

They were in a darker part of the outskirts, mostly with homeless people, half-destroyed homes, remains of the battle of New York, and rats. Clint chose a house that was mostly in-tact. He pushed open the door and slowly walked inside, handguns at the ready. He heard voices coming from downstairs. "I can hear voices. Male." He muttered into the comm. "I'll investigate. Not sure if it is Iron Man or not." 

He slowly began walking down the stairs, grateful they weren't creaking, and the voices got louder.

Natasha chose an area that looked more like a junkyard. She probed around, looking for some sort of hidden entrance. Clint's voice rang out on the comm, just five or six minutes later. _"I can hear voices- male. I'll investigate. Not sure if it is Iron Man or not."_ Natasha frowned, but continued probing around the trash hills.

Steve had chosen what looked like an old parking lot warehouse. He had been wandering around it, before deciding to go back with Clint and help investigate. As he neared the exit/entrance, he noticed something reflecting light into his eye, laying on the ground. It had peaked his curiosity, so he walked over and picked it up. _Sunglasses? With two silver studs on the sides...?_

Suddenly he remembered the video feed JARVIS had showed them. Tony had been wearing glasses. Tony had been wearing _these_ glasses; Steve was sure of it.

He gasped into the comm. "Widow... Hawkeye... I think I've got something."

-=-

Tony felt the urge to vomit return as Alexander and Killian strolled into the room, Alexander with a small knife in hand. He managed to glare through the dull pain that he had gotten used to. Since his arms hadn't been rubbed back to feeling yet, he was still in the numb state.

Alexander nodded to Killian, who strolled to the control panel and slowed the flow of electricity. Alexander unwrapped the chains and put Tony on the medical bed, using the same thick leather straps as the first day. Alexander began waking up his dark-purple arms, and Tony couldn't help the groan as the pain returned. 

He could feel it all over again.

Everything.

He gritted his teeth. No breaking. Not now. Not that his mind and body had finally joined again and he had a chance of escaping. Alexander chuckled dryly as Tony fought the pain. "Still going, huh?"

Killian walked over and tightened the leather restraints, then injected the every-other-day-needle. No food or water needed! No need to go to the bathroom! It was like a miracle shot, and it hurt like hell. Tony gasped in pain, feeling like a fish out of water. _Is this what it feels like to have asthma? Not being able to breathe? Man, I need to apologize to the old Steve..._

Alexander stopped rubbing when his arms were a reddish brown colour. That was as normal as Tony's arm colour got nowadays. Suddenly Tony wondered how long he'd been there. A week? A month? Probably years. Maybe he had been here for most of his life. Alexander pulled out the knife again and looked Tony in the eye.

"Alright, Stark. This is how it is going to go. I am going to ask questions. You are going to answer them. Answer correct, you don't get another cut. Answer wrong, you will regret it." Tony felt a rush of anxiety. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"Can you hack into the SHIELD database?"

Tony stiffened. "No."

Alexander sighed. "I wish you could just cooperate, Tony." He slowly dragged the knife along Tony's stomach, just under the reactor, creating a rather large outline of a circle that was quickly turned red with blood. Tony hissed out a gasp, blinking and clenching his fists.

"Can you hack into the SHIELD database?"

"No." Tony gritted out, yelping as the knife carved a squiggle inside the circle of blood. Tony wondered what they were trying to draw, or if they were actually drawing anything or just practicing drawing the shapes. He inwardly snorted.

"Can you hack into the SHIELD database?"

This wasn't leading anywhere. Tony shrugged. "So what if I can?" Alexander grinned like a shark. "Good. See, it can learn." He said, making Killian laugh. Alexander turned back to Tony. "Okay. Good. Now tell me how to get in."

Tony laughed coldly. In Afghanistan he had pretended to build a missile and built a suit of armour rather than take the torture. However, now they both spoke the same language, and building a suit of armour is nowhere close to hacking into SHIELD. He'd have to deal with the torture.

"No."

The knife slid in and made more swirling lines. Tony's breath hitched. He was definitely going to have some new scars.

"How do we get into the database, Tony?" Alexander asked softly. Tony shook his head rapidly, blinking away dizziness. "Not... telling you..." He mumbled. When Alexander began cutting another swirling line, Tony buckled against the restraints and let out a low whine. 

"Tony. How do we get into the database?"

Tony howled as the knife drew, cutting and letting the blood paint the picture on his stomach. This happened four or five more times before Killian sighed. "He's not going to tell us. He's already been practically fried alive. Not to mention we can't let him die of blood loss, we need him alive to keep the energy going."

Alexander slowly nodded. "Right. Well, HYDRA isn't going to thank us if we can't get into SHIELD... we'll try again tomorrow. New methods. Here, let's hook him up again, we need to make weapons." Killian undid the restraints and wrapped a bandage around Tony's stomach. Alexander started wrapping his arms back into the chains and hauling him up so he was dangling with his hands above his head. Aldrich hooked up the wires and tubes to the arc reactor again.

"He isn't looking so good." Aldrich mused. Tony's eyes were closed and blood was staining the fabric bandage and seeping through his shirt. He hung limply, really looking dead. Alexander shrugged. "We better make sure he's still alive."

Turning back to the control panel, he cranked up the power and a blue glow filled the tubes. Tony's eyes flew open and an agonized scream was ripped from his lungs. 

"Yep, still alive!" Killian cheered, before patting Alexander rather hard on the back and walking back out of the metal igloo-like room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Alexander scowled. "Can't wait until that idiot is out of the picture. But he's got money and allies. I guess I'll just keep using him, huh? You can keep that secret, right Stark?" Tony was still hissing in pain, so Alexander just patted him on the cheek. 

"Good."

-=-

Bucky was in the rafters, wide-eyed and horrified. He was frozen, staring at the man hanging from the chains. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. 

That man... _Tony Stark_ , for fucks sake, was being tortured by people working with HYDRA. He had firsthand experience, but watching it happen to someone else was downright disturbing. 

He had heard all about Tony Stark. He knew he was an Avenger, he knew he was a playboy genius billionaire, and he didn't care about anything but money. Apparently he was Howard's son, and he had been kidnapped in Afghanistan by a terrorist organization and that's how he got the arc reactor, but Bucky had no idea that he had to go through waterboarding...

Wow. Well, everyone has a story.

Bucky shivered. He wondered how long this Stark kid had been there. Watching this 'Alexander' guy carving the HYDRA logo into his chest was painful to watch. Not to mention the state of his arms when they had unwrapped the chains. They had been _black and purple_ , for god's sake, these people were sodding sociopaths. At least he learned that Alexander was planning on betraying Aldrich Killian. That could probably be helpful somehow.

 _Wow... this is a lot to take in._ Bucky thought, rubbing his eyes wearily. And apparently these bastards were using Tony Stark to make weapons. That wasn't good. He blankly thought back to when he had been used as a weapon by HYDRA.

It set him back quite a bit... but now he couldn't just blow up the entire place. He had to rescue this man, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind book* Sorry if that was confusing... and horrible... ;n;
> 
> Yeah... that was one of my more sadistic sides. I hate to say it, but this chapter was really fun to write. XD  
> I'm still not so good at writing Bucky, but hopefully it was alright for now.
> 
> Erm, if you guys didn't get that, Alexander was pretty much drawing the HYDRA symbol on Tony's stomach. With a knife. ; Oh dear lord this chapter I just realised god what did I do this is horrible.
> 
> BUT MAYBE HE WILL BE SAVED SOOOOOON...  
> because avengers are finally getting something to go off of  
> and bucky is a bamf
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long. But thank you all so much for so much support on _Late Night Reading_. We got like fifteen kudos in like... ten minutes. Y'all rock. Love you.


End file.
